moapyrfandomcom-20200222-history
GI
Allied Nations |role = * Anti-infantry * Garrison |useguns = * Machine pistol * DSR-80 machine gun (deployed) |tier = 1 |techlvl = 1 |hp = 125 |armortype = Flak |speed = 6 |sight = 7 |cost = $100 |time = 0:04 |multiplier = 0.65 |produced = Allied Barracks |groundattack = * 15; 23 when deployed ** 100% vs. Basic/Animal and Drone ** 80% vs. Flak ** 65% vs. Plate/Cyborg ** 20% vs. Light and (Big) Light Structure ** 15% vs. ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure ** 10% vs Medium/Harvester, Heavy and (Big) Heavy Structure * 30 when garrisoned ** 110% vs. Basic/Animal ** 100% vs. Drone ** 85% vs. Flak and Plate/Cyborg ** 35% vs. Light ** 30% vs. (Big) Light Structure ** 20% vs ((Very) Big) Defensive Structure ** 15% vs. Medium/Harvester, Heavy and (Big) Heavy Structure |cooldown = 20 frames (1.3 in-game seconds); 22 frames (1.47 in-game seconds) when garrisoned |range = * 4.5; 5 when deployed * 6 when garrisoned |ability = * Deploy to increase damage by 53% and range by 0.5 * Garrison civilian structures |veteranbonus = +40% hit points |elitebonus = * +40% firepower * +25% speed * Self-healing |notes = Starting infantry for the Allies |infantry = 1 }} The G.I. (Government Issue) is the basic infantry of the Allies. Armed with a rather weak machine pistol, they can deploy to use a machine gun which have increased damage and range, making them more useful in defense rather than offense. They can also garrison structures. Official description The Government Issue unit, or G.I. for short, is the standard infantry for the Allied ground assault troops. They are equipped with a machine pistol and a powerful DSR-80 machine gun in order to mow down enemy soldiers. Unfortunately, the DSR-80 produces far too much recoil to be used on the move. The biggest drawback however was that G.I.s were very vulnerable to enemy fire when using it. This glaring vulnerability was solved by issuing sandbags to G.I.'s and training in using them for personal protection. The effects were immediate as casualties dropped sharply. This technique was improved and utilized for the Guardian G.I. anti-armor infantry divisions to great effect as well. For even more protection, G.I.s are trained in fortifying civilian structures to protect them from enemy fire.Allied Infantry page on the official Mental Omega website Overview For a detailed list of changes from the original game, click here. The G.I. is the basic Allied infantry unit. Slow and only capable of dealing light damage, G.I.s are nonetheless necessary because of their low cost and ability to deploy a ring of sandbags. The machine gun platform in deployed mode offers increased range and firepower, dealing impressive bonus damage against light vehicles and infantry. In entrenched positions, they can be useful for defending early rushes. While deployed however, the G.I. is unable to move. Contrary to the unit description, the sandbags offers no additional protection, and can still be easily crushed by heavy armor. On the other hand, an inferior machine pistol is equipped while undeployed. Engaging enemies in this mode would often result in heavy losses. When loaded into an IFV, it gains stronger firepower against infantry. Furthermore, G.I.s have the ability to garrison structures, thus greatly improving their combat potential, especially when combined with Guardian G.I.s. Conscripts have a hard time closing the distance against a squad of deployed G.I.s, as their better range and damage makes short work of them and other infantry on the move. Initiates and Knightframes will fare better against deployed G.I.s, especially when massed. In large groups, G.I.s can also pose a decent threat to enemy armor provided they aren't anti-infantry vehicles. Paired with Guardian G.I.s, they can be effective against many ground troops. Unfortunately, dedicated anti-infantry units such as Pyros and Duneriders will wipe them out by the dozens no matter how large their numbers are, so an Allied commander cannot rely on them alone to hold a position. G.I.s are also very vulnerable to specialized anti-infantry units, such as SEALs, Desolators/Eradicators, Viruses and Huntresses since all the aforementioned units outrange them by default. Appearances Covert Ops * The GI first appears in Archetype as an enemy. Act One * GI first appears in Red Dawn Rising as a trainable unit, at the beginning of the Third Great War. * In Peacekeeper and Shipwrecked, Initiate survivors that emerge from player's buildings are replaced by GIs. Origins * In Tainted Empire, Knightframe survivors that emerge from player's buildings are replaced by GIs. Assessment Behind the scenes * In the vanilla game, GIs have an unused selected quote, “Who’s next?”. This quote was restored in Mental Omega. See also * Conscript * Initiate * Knightframe References zh:盟军大兵 Category:Infantry Category:Allied Nations Category:Occupier